The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
A light emitting device has been proposed that has a plurality of light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes LEDs arranged on a substrate, with an aim of obtaining illumination light of high luminance, or obtaining illumination light with good color rendering. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2014-36063 and No. 2014-229759, and PCT Publication No. WO 2013/015058 respectively disclose a light emitting device in which a frame surrounding a region having a plurality of light emitting elements and a frame demarcating the region having the plurality of light emitting elements into a plurality of regions. The demarcated regions are designated as light emitting regions to emit light of different colors, which is mixed to generate illumination light of a desired color. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-95488 discloses a lighting device in which a reflecting member is provided at an upper surface side of light emitting elements to extract light from lateral surfaces of each of the light emitting elements, and a light shielding component covered by a light-reflecting member is provided between the light emitting elements to reflect light from the lateral surfaces of the light emitting elements so as to decrease unevenness of light intensity in light emitted from an upper surface side of a light emitting device.